Pandémonium
by Rivie
Summary: Gotham, ghetto de l'humanité, royaume de la chauve-souris et du clown tueur, enfer des psychiatre et paradis pour certain. C'est de la cas de Lottie, Docteur à Arkham et informatrice pour la pègre à ses heures perdus. Après l'apparition d'un justicier sans limites, La jeune femme décidera de mener l'enquête au côtés du rongeur masqué et de ses oisillons.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ou bonsoir,

Voilà ce premier chapitre qui vient poser quelques briques pour la suite de mon histoire. Ce chapitre n'étant qu'une introduction, certaines choses restent à développer.

Je rappelle que les personnes de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, Lottie, Samaël et le personnel du bar mit à part. D'ailleurs, concernant Samaël, son prénom étant emprunté à l'un des démons de la bible, il s'écrit donc bien Samaël, ce n'est pas une faute.

En dernier point, je tiens à m'excuser d'avance pour mon orthographe. Je fais relire tout mes chapitres par plusieurs personnes, mais étant dyslexique et faisant beaucoup de fautes, il y en aura toujours quelques unes. Je suis désolée pour ça et j'essaie de faire de mon mieux pour ça. J'espère qu'elles ne vous dérangeront pas. Mais si cela vous gêne vraiment n'hésitait pas à me les faire remarquer et elles seront corrigées.

Bien, sur ce, bonne lecture en espérant que cela vous plaise.

* * *

Je tiens également à dire quelques mots sur le commentaire de EveAppelField. Certaine personne s'en sont apparemment prit à elle suite à ce message en postant des review insultante sur ses fanfiction. Nous avons discuté de son message que j'ai moi-même mal pris, mais elle n'avait pas de mauvaise intention en écrivant cette review et ne pensais absolument pas à mal.

* * *

La jeune psychiatre rentrait chez elle après une longue et fatigante journée de travail. Travailler à Arkham n'était pas chose facile. Il fallait tout d'abord supporter des cinglés toute la journée et surtout, ne pas paniquer quand ces derniers s'échappaient. En général, ils perdaient un ou deux patients par semaine, soit à cause d'une mort accidentelle, soit un disparu qu'on retrouvait bien souvent tabassé et ligoté, devant notre porte, après un casse raté. Certes, la sécurité n'était pas des meilleures et les conditions de travail étaient assez déplorables, mais cette jeune femme aimait son boulot.

Tout le monde lui disait qu'elle pourrait avoir mille fois mieux et bien mieux payé, mais elle s'en fichait, elle voulait ce poste et elle le garderait. Elle avait dû faire des pieds et des mains pour l'avoir, elle ne le lâcherait pas aussi facilement.

À l'époque, elle venait d'obtenir son doctorat avec les félicitations du jury, finissant ainsi major de sa promotion. Elle avait postulé à Arkham, mais on l'avait jugée trop jeune, trop inexpérimentée, trop fragile. Sa première réaction fut d'aller voir le directeur de l'établissement : Quincy Sharp. Il avait au début refusé tout simplement de parler à une simple gamine, mais certaines menaces ouvrent toutes les portes.

Elle arriva enfin devant le bar où elle logeait : le Babylone. Il était géré par Samaël. Une femme mystérieuse dont personne ne connaissait le passé. Elle était un jour apparue à Gotham pour créer un bar dans les bas fond de la ville avec l'aide du parrain de la pègre surnommé le Pingouin. Autrefois, Sam l'avait aidée à échapper à son propre passé et depuis, la petite brune vivait au-dessus du commerce au quatrième étage, juste sous les toits.

Un panneau sur la porte indiquait ''fermé'' chose rare ici à une heure aussi commune. Elle ouvrit tout de même la porte grâce à sa clé et rentra dans la salle sombre. Les seules lumières provenaient du sous-sol. Elle commença à descendre calmement, faisant claquer ses talons hauts sur les marches en bois, avant de se faire interrompre par la sonnerie de son téléphone.

Elle décrocha tout en continuant sa descente vers le sous-sol.

« Docteur Campbell j'écoute. »

« Bonsoir, c'est le docteur Young à l'appareil. Nous avons terminé de faire l'appel des détenus. Il en manque six. »

La jeune femme arriva au niveau du sol quand une voix stridente l'interrompit.

« LOTTIE »

Le cri venait d'une jeune blonde qui l'embrassa et la serra dans ses bras. La petite brune masqua le micro en se dégageant de l'étreinte amoureuse de son agresseuse.

« Harleen ! Pas maintenant ! »

Puis elle se détourna pour terminer son appel.

« Excusez-moi. Vous disiez, il vous manque six détenus… »

Elle compta les personnes présentes dans la pièce avant de revenir à son téléphone.

« Lesquels ? »

« Et bien, Edward Nigma, Jonathan Crane, Victor Zsasz, Selina Kyle, Pamela Isley et Harleen Quinzel. »

Zsasz mit à part, ils étaient tous présents dans le bar prêt, semble-t-il, à fêter leur évasion réussie.

« Que du beau monde en résumé... »

Le Sphinx déjà éméché et, pour une obscure raison, debout sur une table, leva son verre dans sa direction avec un grand sourire.

« Je vaux cette beauté à moi seul ! »

Elle lui lança un regard atterré avant de reprendre.

« J'imagine que vous m'appelez pour que je vous donne des infos ? »

« Oui en effet. Beaucoup étaient des patients à vous, donc je me demandais si vous pouviez nous aider. »

« Malheureusement non, Docteur. Ils ne m'ont pas parlé de ce genre de choses, mais je vais chercher dans mes notes. »

« Très bien. Merci. Bonne soirée à vous.

« A vous aussi. Au revoir. »

La petite psy éteignit son téléphone et posa sa blouse pour révéler une robe bordeaux, de longues jambes couvertes d'une peau de porcelaine et chaussées d'escarpins noirs. Elle déposa ses affaires sur une table avant de se tourner vers les ex-détenus.

« Et bien, ça faisait longtemps. »

Harley lui sauta à nouveau au cou en l'embrassant sans retenue.

« Chaton ! Te voilà enfin ! »

« Moi aussi je t'aime Harleen. »

Elle prit la main de son amante puis s'avança dans la salle, un sourire aux lèvres en regardant Nigma toujours surélevé sur sa table.

« Je vois que vous avez commencé sans moi ... »

Sam s'approcha d'elle en lui tendant un verre du même alcool que le poseur d'énigme qui ne semblait pas être à sa première dose.

« Oui, on savait que tu allais revenir et puis ils avaient envie de s'amuser un peu après 3 mois à Arkham. »

Elle prit son verre, en avala quelques gorgées avant de rire.

« Je comprends bien. »

La soirée se poursuivit plutôt calmement jusqu'à ce que Sélina débarque avec une bouteille de gin qu'elle posa avec fracas sur la table.

« Bon c'est pas qu'on s'ennuie mais un petit jeu à boire ça vous va ? »

Nigma déjà ivre, rigola et décida enfin de descendre de son piédestal pour venir se joindre à elle. Harley entraîna Lottie tandis que le professeur Crane continuait à siroter son thé en discutant de toxines avec la charmante poison Ivy et que le personnel du bar regarda d'un œil amusé le petit jeu qui débutait.

« Bon, un ''je n'ai jamais'' ça vous dit ? »

La grande brune entreprit de remplir les verres de chacun avec la même dose d'alcool puis la petite psy commença le jeu avec un grand sourire.

« Je n'est jamais été arrêtée par la police. »

Puis ne voyant pas les autres boire elle rajouta sans attendre.

« Ni par le Batman. »

A ses mots les trois soupirèrent et avalèrent le liquide transparent dans leur verre.

« C'est pas du jeu » bougonna Harley en remplissant à nouveau les verres.

« Peut être mais moi je suis clean ! »

« Clean, clean… Excuse-moi Lottie, mais je te rappel que tu dois tremper dans la moitié des affaires criminelles de Gotham si n'est pas l'entièreté. » lui fit remarquer Nigma avec son sourire suffisant.

« Chut fallait pas le dire … bref à toi, le narcissique égocentrique. »

« Je n'y peut rien si je suis supérieur à vous autres ... »

Les trois femmes le regardèrent avec pitié avant de soupirer.

« A ton tour ... »

Continuant ce jeu, le taux d'alcoolémie des quatre joueurs avait vite grimpé les laissant dans un état assez pitoyable. Nigma qui devait être le plus éméché se leva au milieu du jeu un doigt dressé vers le ciel.

« Hé ! J'ai une énigme ! C'est quoi qui a 2 pieds, 4 jambes et ... »

Tous le regardaient en attendant la suite qui ne venait pas.

« Et ? »

Il baissa tristement son doigt en se rasseyant.

« Je sais plus... »

La rousse, qui elle ne prenait pas part au jeu, leva un sourcil avant de se tourner vers l'ancien psychiatre et la pratronne qui ne pouvait retenir son rire devant la vision des quatre alcooliques.

« Aurait-on trouvé un moyen de le faire taire ? »

« Ce serai merveilleux » lui répondit l'épouvantail en reprenant une gorgé de son thé.

Le jeu repris avec la psychiatre qui remplis son verre en essayant d'aligner des mots pour construire une phrase correcte.

« Je n'ai … jamais fait du SM »

Personne ne toucha à son verre sauf Harley qui vida à nouveau son verre et pouffa de rire. Cependant, le regard des deux autres était fixé sur Catwoman.

« Ben quoi ? »

Edward et Lottie se jetèrent un regard avant que la jeune fille brise le silence.

« Tu as une tenue moulante en cuire noir, tu te balade avec un fouet et ton petit copain est lui aussi en tenue moulante noire et se ballade avec plein d'accessoires … tu nous excuseras mais ça sonne très ... SM »

Harley se remit à glousser comme une dinde étalée sur la table.

« C'est pas mon petit copain... »

Lottie écarquilla les yeux pour commençait à étaler sa science.

« Oh vous saviez que dans les rapport sadomaso, les partenaire recherche un état qu'il appelle le subspace. Apparemment, le corps ne produirait que de l'endorphine provoquant chez le soumis une était de plaisir intense un peu comme une transe. Enfin ce n'a pas prouvé scientifiquement... »

Sélina bu son verre cul-sec.

« Le subspace c'est de la merde... »

« Je le savais ! » s'écrièrent ensemble le Sphinx et la pys avant de rejoindre Harleen pour se bidonner comme des baleine sur la table.

Quand leur fou rire se calma, se fut le grand Edward Nigma qui continua le jeu.

« Je n'ai jamais couché avec Batman ! »

Les trois femmes vidèrent leur verre d'une traite sous le regard étonné du poseur d'énigme.

« Moi qui pensait qu'il couchait avec ses Robin ... »

Cette question n'échappa pas à Sam qui regarda le couple ivre autant étonné que l'homme.

« Bon Sélina ça n'étonne personne, mais vous deux … »

« Ah que veux tu, c'est aller tellement vite … »

Voilà la seule explication qu'elle aurait de la blonde et apparemment, elle n'en aurait pas plus de la petite brune qui semblait occupé à étaler son savoir inutile, chose qui n'avait aucun rapport avec le sujet actuel.

« Vous saviez que le plus petit pays du monde, c'est la principauté de Sealand, situé au larde du Royaume-Uni. »

« C'est comme ça que tu à séduit notre Batounet. » lui répondit Sélina avec un sourire en coin et un regard appuyé sur la petite poitrine de la jeune femme.

Lottie se stoppa et commença à bafouiller énervée par la remarque de Catwoman, mais ne trouvant pas ses mots, elle plongea sur son amante pour trouver un peu de réconfort. Cette dernière la serra contre elle avant de lui sourire.

« Moi je t'aime comme tu es. »

La psy trop alcoolisé pour se retenir l'embrassa langoureusement avant de se détacher d'elle légèrement éssouffé.

« J'ai un chat maintenant mais tu le connais pas … viens je vais te le montrer. »

Les deux femme se levèrent et partir en courant dans les escaliers sous le regard atterré des autre occupants du bar. Nigma lui fixait le jeune chat qui était installé sur un fauteuil non loin de là.

« Il faudrait peut être leur dire que le chat est ici... »

« Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit réellement son chat qu'elle souhaite lui montrer... » lui fit remarquer Sélina.

Les deux qui semblaient fin bourrés se mirent à rire sans s'arrêter alors que Crane, Ivy et Sam se contentèrent de reprendre leur discutions qu'ils avaient stoppés un peu plus tôt pour observer la déchéance humaine.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Le chapitre 2 sera plus court que les autres, mais il arrivera en même temps que le chapitre 3 pour compenser. Je devrais poster ça dans le courant du mois de Février.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir,

Voilà le nouveau chapitre avec un peu (beaucoup de retard). Je suis navrée d'avoir mis autant de temps, mais avec le bac en approche, le bac blanc, les oraux et tout le blabla, je me suis un peu perdu.

Pour me faire pardonner du retard et de ce chapitre court, le chapitre 3 va suivre dans la soirée.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

Le réveil avait été dur. Alors que Crane, Sam et Pamela étaient déjà partis vaquer à leurs occupations, Harleen, Lottie et Sélina se levaient à peine en compagnie d'une grosse migraine. Nigma, lui, continuait à dormir comme un bien heureux sur l'un des fauteuils du sous-sol. Toutes étaient assises au bar avec une tasse de café à la main et une aspirine dans l'autre. Harley et Sélina s'étaient effondrées sur le plan de travail tandis que Lottie lisait tant bien que mal son journal.

Ce n'était pas qu'un passe-temps, c'était une obligation. Sa passion pour la connaissance avait rapidement viré à l'obsession. Elle ne savait pas se battre, elle n'avait pas la passion du combat. L'information était son arme. Ainsi, tous les matins et les soirs, elle lisait son journal et faisait toutes sortes de recherches. Elle était les yeux et les oreilles de la ville. Elle connaissait toutes les rumeurs et tous les petits coups fourrés de la mafia. Elle avait autant de connaissances que la grande bibliothèque d'Alexandrie, amassées auprès des meilleurs, dans ses livres et au grès de ses recherches sur le net. Elle était devenue la meilleure informatrice de la pègre. Tout le monde faisait appel à elle et tout le monde redoutait ses paroles. Cependant, ses informations n'étaient pas gratuites. Elle ne se confiait qu'en échange d'informations de même valeur ou, dans de rares cas, contre certaines faveurs.

Elle avait comme à son habitude dévoré les pages grisâtres du bout de papier. Que ce soit les avis de naissances ou ceux de décès, les annonces de mariages, les articles sans réels intérêts, elle lisait tout. Le froissement des pages éveillait ses sens et ses méninges.

Ce matin-ci, elle s'était, cependant, arrêtée sur un article qui avait retenu son attention bien plus que le reste.

« Ce matin, très tôt, dans l'une des ruelles de Gotham city, des hommes connus des services de police ont été retrouvés morts et roués de coups. Des autopsies sont en cours pour en savoir plus. Leur appartenance à différentes mafia locales, nous laisse penser que leurs blessures sont le résultat d'un règlement de compte ayant mal tourné. Cependant, la police a découvert, sur l'une des victimes, un message provenant d'un mystérieux agresseur.

'' C'en est fini de la corruption de Gotham. ''

Ces mots nous laissent penser que ce justicier, souhaite la fin du crime dans la ville et qu'il recommencera bientôt.

Aurait-on un nouveau chevalier de Gotham ?

Le commissaire Gordon n'a pas voulu s'entretenir avec la presse donc, pour le moment, nous n'avons pas plus d'information sur cette affaire à suivre. »

Lottie soupira en reposant le journal pour boire son café. C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait parler d'un criminel laissant derrière lui des messages et des malfrats assassinés. Cela l'intriguait, mais cet acte pouvait très bien être l'œuvre d'une populace en colère ne supportant plus l'inutilité de la police. Certaines personnes disaient même qu'elles allaient moins vite qu'un livreur de pizza pour se rendre sur une scène de crime… Un jour elle en fera l'expérience. Elle reprit une tasse de café ,attirant l'attention de Harley, qui semblait agoniser sur le bar.

« Chérie … Comment tu fais ? T'as l'air aussi normale que d'habitude... »

« Je prends ça pour un compliment et surtout, si je me laissais aller je serais dans le même état que toi, mais je reprends mon service dans quelques heures alors j'essaie de ne pas m'écrouler. »

Elle l'embrassa et se leva, sa tasse dans une main, son journal dans l'autre. Elle remonta jusqu'à son étage pour se préparer tout en pensant à cet homme qui se prenait pour un justicier. Il n'y a pas de justicier et encore moins de justice. Gotham est pourri jusqu'à la moelle. La ville est folle, aussi folle que les patients de la psychiatre, et c'est ce qui fascinait la jeune femme.


	3. Chapter 3

Et comme promis le chapitre 3...

* * *

Bruce Wayne avait, cette année encore, organisé le Gala de charité des orphelins de la police et Dieu seul sait combien ils sont nombreux à Gotham.

Le milliardaire se baladait entre ses convives, esquivant les journalistes et autre discutions qui l'ennuyait. C'est là, qu'il découvrit une nouvelle tête, souhaitant la connaître un peu plus, il s'était approché d'elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

Elle avait un joli visage et ses yeux verts pétillants d'intelligence, l'avaient tout de suite fasciné. La jeune femme vêtue d'une robe bleu-roi. Ses bras était recouverts de dentelles aux discrets motifs floraux qui remontaient sur ses épaules dégagées par un col bâteau. La dentelle continuait sur le bustier et le long de la jupe avant de descendre dans le dos en une petite traîne élégante, laissant ses jambes fines nues jusqu'aux genoux. Elle était assez petite malgré des chaussures à haut talons argentés, elle n'arrivait même pas sous le menton de l'homme.

Il débuta la conversation quand les iris de la demoiselle, pareil à deux éclats d'émeraude, se tournèrent vers lui.

« Enchanté, je suis Bruce Wayne. A qui ai-je l'honneur ? »

Le regard de la jeune fille détailla le millionnaire avant de remonter à ses yeux. Elle ne lui sourit pas, mais elle ne se montra pas particulièrement hostile, juste neutre.

« Je sais qui vous êtes M. Wayne… tout le monde vous connaît. Moi, par contre, je suis une illustre inconnu. »

Elle n'avait pas répondu à sa question. Elle l'intéressait trop pour la laisser passer.

« Alors, dites-moi ne serait-ce que votre nom et, pour moi, vous ne serez plus une inconnue. »

La jeune psy rigola et lui envoya un sourire charmeur avant de plier à sa demande.

« Je m'appelle Charlotte Campbell, Mais appelez-moi Lottie, Mr. Wayne. »

« Dans ce cas, appelez-moi Bruce. »

« Très bien, Bruce. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre conversation ? »

« Allons arrêtez de faire tant de cérémonie. Je suis juste venu discuter avec l'une de mes invités. »

« Oh ! Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, discutons... »

Le milliardaire attrapa deux flûtes de champagne avant d'en tendre une à la jeune femme.

« Et bien Lottie, que faites-vous dans la vie ? »

« Je suis psychiatre à l'asile d'Arkham. »

Elle ponctua sa phrase en prenant une gorgée du liquide dorée qui pétillait dans son verre tandis que l'homme face à elle sembla des plus étonné.

« Mais quel âge avez-vous ? »

« 23 ans. J'ai fini mes études l'année dernière et j'ai été engagée quelques mois après en raison de mes excellents résultats et des lettres de recommandations de mes professeurs. »

« Et bien Lottie, vous semblez être particulièrement douée dans votre travail. »

« En effet, Bruce… »

« Mais alors pourquoi Arkham ? Pourquoi avoir choisi de travailler avec des psychopathes aussi dangereux ? Ils sont mauvais et certains sont même l'incarnation du mal... »

La psychiatre en elle retenu un fou rire mais ne put s'empêcher un rictus moqueur.

« Le terme de psychopathe n'est pas vrai dans tous les cas. Bien des patients ne sont pas des psychopathes, des sociopathes ou des schizophrènes dangereux. Et puis le mal n'est qu'un point de vu … Mon cher Bruce, qu'est ce qui est mal pour vous ? Vouloir protéger des plantes et l'écosystème qui les entourent ou vouloir détruire une forêt pour encore construire des grattes ciels inutiles ? Beaucoup de politiques font bien pire que ces ''fous''. De plus, vous ne pouvez pas les juger sans les connaître, eux et leur histoire. »

« Mais miss, tous ceux qui se sont rendus là-bas, considèrent l'endroit comme un enfer. »

« Je ne connais qu'un enfer, Monsieur… Celui que l'on se crée. »

A ces mots, elle voulut clore la discution et retourner à son espionnage, mais le milliardaire ne semblait pas de cet avis.

« Si Arkham n'est pas un enfer pour vous, alors quel est le vôtre ? »

« Je n'en ai pas. J'ai éteint ses flammes il y a bien longtemps. Et vous ? Quel est-il ? »

« Un monde où je ne vous aurais pas rencontrée. »

La jeune femme explosa de rire devant les tentatives de séduction de l'homme.

« Devrai-je m'inquiéter de vous voir développer une telle passion pour moi en si peu de temps ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas psychiatre, mais je sais que vos yeux y sont pour quelque chose... »

Il était clair qu'il essayait de détourner l'attention de la psychiatre, pour qu'elle ne continue pas à creuser sur cette histoire d'enfer. Et même si elle semblait particulièrement intéressée par l'analyse psychologique de l'homme, ce n'était ni le lieu, ni l'heure. Elle était ici pour amasser des informations et s'amuser un peu. Enfin, vu l'homme qui tentait de la séduire et son taux d'alcool dans le sang, elle s'amuserait plus que prévu ce soir-là.

En effet, ce soir-là s'était terminé dans la chambre du play-boy. Elle était partie le lendemain en lui laissant son numéro.

La jeune femme venait de terminer sa journée. Il devait être 5h du matin. Elle avait été de garde ce soir-là malgré la fatigue dûe à la petite sauterie de la nuit dernière. Elle prit quelques dossiers pour les compléter une fois rentrée. Ses premiers entretiens avec s'étaient relativement bien passés et il était temps de remplir la paperasse. La jeune fille remplit son sac, enfila son manteau et, après un bref salut à ses collègues, elle prit la direction du bar.

Ses pas résonnaient dans la pénombre de l'aube. Le soleil se levait à peine tandis que la psy marchait dans les rues. Il etait vrai que rentrer seule, de nuit, en talon haut, dans Gotham n'est jamais une bonne idée. En fait, se balader dans les rues de Gotham est toujours une mauvaise idée. Autrefois, Lottie se faisait embêter par quelques racailles, mais elle connaissait toujours quelqu'un non loin qui la protégeait et qui remettait ses imprudents à leur place. Au fil des années, rare étaient ceux qui s'en prenaient à elle, pourtant, ce matin-là, ses relations ne pourraient rien faire.

Alors qu'elle traversait la ville par les rues habituelles, elle se sentit observée. Tout enfant ayant grandi dans les bas-fonds de Gotham finissait par développer un radar à emmerde. Ainsi, suivant son pré-sentiment, elle bifurqua dans l'avenue adjacente souvent plus peuplée. Seulement, à 5h du matin, il n'y avait pas grand monde et le regard pesant dans son dos se faisait de plus en plus lourd. Son pouls s'accélérait répondant à l'adrénaline qui coulait dans ses veines. Elle avait peur de ce qui pouvait bien la suivre.

Il ne voulait pas se détourner de sa cible alors qu'elle l'avait mené dans des endroits où les proies étaient plus faciles. Il la voulait elle et personne d'autre. Lottie commença à réellement s'inquiéter. Elle devait rentrer au plus vite. Elle sortit son téléphone pour appeler un taxi et faire le reste du chemin à l'abri dans une carcasse de métal. A peine avait-elle tapé les premiers chiffres du numéro qu'une main lui attrapa le bras lui bloquant dans le dos l'empêchant de bouger.

« Bonjour Charlotte. Je suis venu vous libérer. »

Le sang de la jeune femme ne fit qu'un tour et sa seule réaction fut de hurler aussi fort qu'elle put. En réponse, l'agresseur vrilla un peu plus son bras qui, dans un affreux craquement, se déboîta, faisant monter les larmes aux yeux de la victime.

« S'il vous plaît, Charlotte. Je suis ici pour vous apporter le salut. »

Une lame froide se glissa sous la gorge de la petite brune. Quand elle prit la parole, sa voix était assurée et calme, tout le contraire de son état actuel.

« Victor, Je suis libre »

« Non Miss Campbell, vous n'êtes pas libre. Vous êtes emprisonnée dans votre quotidien sans importance. Soyez heureuse que je vous ai choisi pour être inscrite sur ma peau… Voulez-vous voir la place que je vous réserve ? »

Plus la conversation avançait et plus Lottie avait de mal à se contrôler. Elle avait peur. Elle détestait être faible, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle ne pouvait même pas fuir.

« Charlotte ? »

Et ce nom… Pas ce nom, elle le détestait. A chaque fois qu'elle l'entendait, elle entendait la voix de son père. Ses membres se mirent légèrement à trembler, mais ce fut assez pour que Zsasz le remarque.

« Avez-vous peur Miss ? »

Elle respira profondément pour calmer la panique qui s'emparait d'elle, avant d'entrer dans son jeu et de gagner du temps. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si cela lui servirait, mais elle ne perdait rien à essayer.

« Non Victor. Je suis curieuse. Montrez-moi ma place. »

« Mais avec plaisir... »

Il retira l'arme blanche du cou de sa victime avant de remontrer sa manche et de désigner un carré de peau sans marque. Il rabaissa le tissu et revient vers Lottie. Elle sentait que c'était terminé. Elle se résignait au pire, de toute façon elle, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle entendit le cinglé derrière elle se rapprocher pour murmurer quelques mots à son oreille. Sa voix était suave et calme malgré le ton malsain qu'il employait.

« Bonne nuit miss Campbell. »

Il arma son bras quand les deux furent prit dans un faisceau de lumière venant d'une voiture. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle supposait vu qu'elle ne voyait pas le véhicule noir. Elle sentit Zsasz se tendre derrière elle tandis qu'il serra sa poigne sur son poignet, tirant ainsi sur son épaule blessée et lui arrachant un couinement.

« Zsasz ! Lache là ! »

La voix grave venait de devant eux. Le chevalier noir sortait de la lumière des phares de la Batmobile suivi par un Robin encapuchonné.

« Batman ! Laisse-nous ! Je suis ici pour la sortir de sa cage ! Je dois la libérer ! »

La pression du couteau se fit plus forte tandis qu'un liquide chaud coulait doucement dans son décolleté. Elle ferma les yeux et ne les rouvrit que lorsqu'elle sentit la lame et la poigne de l'homme se défaire. Elle tomba à genoux les larmes aux yeux, et là dans cette rue mal éclairée, assise dans l'eau, elle se laissa aller. Pour une fois, elle se laissait pleurer. C'était comme autrefois, elle ne s'est mise à pleurer que quand elle se savait en sécurité. Sans vraiment savoir ce qui se passait, elle vit le défenseur s'approcher d'elle et elle le prit dans ses bras pour se rassurer.

Tout était vrai, elle était en vie. Elle n'hallucinait pas.

« C'est fini... »

La voix était rassurante et elle commença à se calmer un peu quand un mouvement derrière elle attira son regard. Le tueur en série avait disparu arrachant un grognement au héro Il voulait partir à sa recherche, mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule ici. Il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser une demoiselle blessée et en pleur seule ici. Alors, se dégageant de son étreinte, il se releva et l'aida à en faire de même, avant de la faire asseoir sur un banc.

Il la reconnut rapidement. Il se souvenait d'elle, la jeune psychiatre qu'il avait rencontré lors de cette réception il y a de cela environ deux ans. Il n'y avait jamais rien eu de sérieux entre eux, mais la voir ainsi le peinait réellement. Elle était gentille et ne souhaitait qu'aider des gens, qui pour certains ne le méritait pas.

L'homme fut sorti de ses pensées par la petite qui se leva en reprenant peu à peu contenance. Ses yeux ne pleuraient plus, mais elle se tenait toujours le bras. Elle le regarda de ses yeux verts qui s'illuminaient à nouveau de cette étincelle qu'il leur connaissait. Elle s'était mise à trembler. Il aurait voulu la ramener dans un endroit sûr mais Zsasz courait toujours. Alors en se retournant, il s'adressa à son acolyte.

« Amène-la voir Gordon et retrouve moi. »

Le jeune homme soupira en grommelant quelque chose à propos de l'éloigner du combat. Le chevalier noir ne répondit pas et en voyant qu'il s'approchait de la victime il se détourna d'eux.

« Je prends la Batmobile. »

Il répondit par un grognement avant de disparaître dans les ténèbres. Robin ouvrit la voiture et vient chercher la femme qui se contentait de le regarder.

« Allez montes miss. »

Il la fit monter avant de s'installer à la place de conducteur. Elle tenait toujours son bras douloureux mais sa respiration s'était calmée et ses yeux semblaient moins vides. Elle se tourna vers le Robin qui venait de faire tomber sa capuche. Il avait porté un fin masque, comme tous les autres, cachant le haut de ses pommette, chose assez inutile si on le connaissait et l'incontournable R. Son costume était plus couvrant et imposait plus de respect que le premier.

« Votre costume est mieux que celui du premier Robin... »

« Forcément. »

Le ton hautain qui venait d'employer la fit rire au grand étonnement du jeune homme qui leva un sourcil.

« Tu as l'air d'aller mieux… »

Elle mit quelques instants à reprendre son souffle avant de se redresser.

« Que veux-tu, je commence à m'y faire. Je travaille à Arkham. Pour nous se faire agresser et prendre en otage devient habituel. »

Elle avait abandonné le vouvoiement en voyant qu'il ne prenait pas la peine de le faire.

« Quel lieu de travail merveilleux ... »

« Bah ça nous fait de bonne histoire à raconter en soirée. »

Il lui jeta un regard mi- étonné, mi- amusé, mais ne fit aucun commentaire, alors Lottie continua sur sa lancé.

« Et toi alors ? Ça fait quoi de travailler avec Batman ? »

« C'est un grand honneur »

Elle en sourit. Elle aimerait pouvoir discuter avec lui plus longtemps. Il semblait avoir grandi un peu vite et cela l'intéressait de pouvoir l'analyser un peu, de plus il lui était sympathique. Seulement, le commissariat ne paraissait plus loin. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il roulait aussi vite, ou alors le commissariat était proche ?

Il arrêta le véhicule devant le poste de police, sortit et ce en même temps que la jeune fille. Il l'accompagna jusqu'au bureau du commissaire Gordon sous les regards interdits des agents de police. Il ouvrit la porte sans prévenir et parla d'une voix claire.

« La Miss a été agressée par Zsasz. Batman est toujours à sa recherche et il vous prie de recueillir son témoignage et de la conduire à l'hôpital pour soigner son épaule. »

Il disparut en claquant la porte aussi vite qu'il avait ouvert cette dernière, laissant le commissaire dans un grand désarroi. Il se reprit tout en reconnaissant la jeune fille qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis quelques mois.

« Lottie, quel plaisir de te revoir même si c'est dans de si tristes circonstances. Nous allons à l'hôpital faire soigner ton bras. Je prendrai ton témoignage là-bas. »

Joignant les gestes à la parole, il se leva et saisit sa veste avant de sortir, suivi par la psy jusqu'à l'hôpital le plus proche.

Une fois là-bas, Lottie fut rapidement prise en charge et soignée. Après lui avoir nettoyé et bandé l'entaille qu'elle avait au cou, on lui remit le bras en place dans un craquement sonore et un cri de douleur. On lui donna des anti-douleurs et on la laissa repartir avec le bon commissaire et une attelle.

L'homme écouta attentivement son histoire, notant les éléments importants puis quand elle eut fini il la remercia.

« Veux-tu que je te raccompagne ? »

« Non merci, je vais prévenir mon colocataire il passera me prendre. Vous devriez rentrer, vous avez l'air épuisé. »

« Avec Zsasz dans les parages, je ne vais pas aller me reposer. Il faut l'arrêter. »

« Alors allez l'arrêter que je puisse dormir sur mes deux oreilles et passez le bonjour à Babs. »

« Ce sera fait. »

Elle lui sourit avec bienveillance, tandis qu'elle sortait son téléphone en le regardant partir. Quand il fut sorti, elle composa le numéro du bar. Elle tomba sur Sam.

« C'est Lottie… Faudrait venir me chercher à l'hôpital ... »

« Quoi ?! … Non laisse tomber, je t'envoie Will. »

La petite brune raccrocha et attendit. Quand il arriva, avec ses épaules larges et ses cheveux sombres, il fit se retourner plusieurs infirmières.

« La patronne est occupée, mais elle s'inquiète pour toi. »

« Oh ça va. C'est juste Zsasz qui a essayé de m'égorger. Je préfère ça au Joker... »

Il regarda son cou couvert de bandage et son bras en écharpe. Il posa sa main sur son épaule intacte et planta un regard compatissant dans les yeux émeraude de la jeune femme.

« Il t'a pas loupée quand même. »

« J'ai eu pire... »

Elle accueillit son geste doux avec un soulagent immense. Enfin elle était réellement en sécurité. Elle se leva en attrapant la main que lui tendait le barman et ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture. Lottie était épuisée, aussi bien mentalement que physiquement. Elle avait besoin de dormir et surtout que personne ne la réveille.

* * *

Je ne sais pas quand je pourrai poster le prochain chapitre mais certainement en début juillet quand le bac sera terminé.


	4. Chapter 4

Voila le chapitre 4 avec un peu de retard. Désolée mes pensée étaient saturées par le bac, parcoursup et résultat de concours.

Bref, en espérant qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture.

* * *

Le bar les attendait, les lumières allumées. Lottie entra la première, suivit de près par Will qui semblait un peu inquiet de la pâleur de la jeune fille. Elle avait somnolé durant le trajet et elle ne semblait pas s'être totalement réveillée. Elle passa la porte et fut projetée contre le sol par une Harley un peu trop inquiète.

« Chaton ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Le couinement de douleur de la psy fut la seule réponse qu'elle lui donna jusqu'à ce que le barman vienne à sa rescousse et retire la rogue de son amante qui se releva avec difficulté. Elle se tenait le bras en grimaçant de douleur. Elle fit quelques pas avant de se laisser tomber sur la chaise la plus proche. Il était bien trop tard pour qu'il y ait des clients, malgré ça, il y avait bien du monde pour cette heure matinal. L'horloge sonna 7h30 quand Lottie releva ses yeux vers la petite assemblée.

« Vous m'avez attendu tout ce temps ? »

Will avait rejoint Pixie, sa cousine qui travaillait également au bar, et sa patronne qui regardait son amie avec des yeux inquiets. Harley se tenait toujours à côté de son chaton. Tout ce beau monde observait la jeune femme, mais se fut Sam qui s'approcha en première.

« Bien sûr qu'on t'a attendu, darling. Tu m'appelles à pas d'heure et tu me sors que t'es à l'hôpital. On va avoir besoin de quelques explications. »

Lottie se massa les tempes de sa main libre en sentant la migraine venir.

« Je me suis fait agresser pas Zsasz et sauver par Batman, emmener à l'hôpital par Grodon. J'ai une entaille à la gorge, une épaule déboîtée et une dose d'anti-douleur dans les veine qui me fait planer. Donc je pense que je vais aller me coucher et ne plus retourner au boulot avant quelques jours. »

Sam acquiesça avant de l'aider à se relever.

« Va dormir. Déjà qu'en général t'es pâle, là tu ressembles aux cadavres dans mon placard. »

« Merci ça fait plaisir. »

Malgré sa mauvaise humeur, la jeune femme sourit et monta calmement dans sa chambre aidée par Harley qui allait être aux petits soins pour elle, et, d'après son regard d'assassin, comptait traquer Zsasz pour lui apprendre à ne pas toucher à sa copine.

La nuit fut calme et Lottie dormit d'un sommeil réparateur dans les bras d'une Harley protectrice. Quand la petite brune se réveilla, il était midi passé et elle était affamée. Elle prit une très longue douche chaude et quand elle sortit, son amante psychotique avait disparu, sûrement à la recherche de son agresseur. Elle enfila une robe et des talons. Jamais elle ne sortait sans ses talons. A vrai dire, elle complexait légèrement sur sa petite taille.

Elle descendit, son bras toujours en écharpe pour aller chercher de la nourriture et un bon café. Elle tomba sur Sam qui lui tendit une tasse et un journal.

« Autre chose ? »

Lottie lui sourit.

« Des lasagnes ? »

« Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué... »

Elle rigola et passa le message en cuisine avant de retourner au bar, pendant que Lottie dépliait le journal.

Le gros titre attira immédiatement son attention : Zsasz arrêté.

Elle tourna rapidement les pages pour trouver l'article.

« Ce matin, le célèbre tueur Victor Zsasz a été retrouvé inconscient dans une rue de Gotham. Il a été pris en charge par les autorités compétentes et emmené à Arkham. Le mode opératoire rappelle étrangement celui de l'agresseur des criminels de la semaine du 12 juillet.

Il a également laissé un message à l'intention de la police et de la population.

''Voyez l'inutilité du Batman…''

D'après les experts, le message trouvé sur le corps du meurtrier, a été écrit par la même personne.

La ville aurait-elle un nouveau justicier autoproclamé ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, la police recherche toujours activement le criminel. Quiconque possédant des informations sur cette personne est prié de se rendre au poste de police pour témoigner. »

Elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, signe de sa concentration.

Qui pouvait bien être derrière ses agression ? Il y en avait eu trop pour les ignorer ou penser à un cas isolé, mais pas assez pour comprendre le fonds de la pensée de l'agresseur.

Pourquoi la célèbre chauve-souris de Gotham le dérangeait autant ? Bien sûre, il pouvait être une victime ou un proche d'une des nombreuses victimes des rogues. Il pouvait très bien avoir juste craqué et vouloir remplacer le super héros. Le profil du criminel était encore assez flou tout comme ses objectifs. Elle avait besoin de plus d'indices, de plus d'éléments. Elle voudrait bien connaître l'état de Zsasz pour savoir si un interrogatoire était possible. Elle se dit également qu'un passage au commissariat, lui apporterait sûrement de nouvelle information. Tant de choses à faire en si peu de temps…

Ce fut un claquement de doigts devant son visage qui la fit sortir de ses réflexions. Sam venait de lui apporter une assiette fumante.

« Allez darling, mange. Je vois que tu as plein de chose en tête, mais tu vas manger avant tout. Sinon je ne te laisse pas sortir d'ici. »

Lottie saisit sa fourchette tout en allumant son téléphone de l'autre.

« A vos ordre madame ! »

Tout en engloutissant son repas, elle rechercha toutes les informations à sa disposition. Le moindre petit détail, la moindre information, elle ne devait rien négliger. Son cerveau s'isolait complètement du reste du monde pour se concentrer sur l'essentiel, tant et si bien, qu'elle n'entendit même pas le client qui vint demander ses services.

La patronne fit signe à l'homme de revenir plus tard, ce qu'il fit sans discuter en comprenant que la jeune psy ne lui répondrait pas aujourd'hui ni les quelques jours qui suivirent. Quand la jeune femme était dans cet état, elle ne pensait plus à dormir ou à manger et Sam se demandait toujours comme elle aurait survécut sans elle. Elle lui apportait des plats chauds et lui rappeler de dormir.

Ce ne fut que lorsque son ancien professeur, le célèbre Jonathan Crane, vient s'asseoir à ses côtés pour fixer ses moindres fait et gestes de son regard glacial, qu'elle émergea un peu de sa bulle. Il venait souvent au bar pour venir chercher des cobayes ou d'autres services proposés par le bar. Elle lui jeta un regard en coin avant de se redresser pour lui faire face.

« Un problème professeur ? »

Il sourit en entendant le titre perdu qu'elle continuait à lui donner.

« Absolument aucun Charlotte. Je vous observe juste sombrer dans votre folie... »

Elle leva les yeux en soupirant éteignant au passage l'écran de son mobile.

« Dois-je vous rappeler que je n'ai jamais été diagnostiquée comme folle ? »

Il rit en prenant une gorgée de son thé.

« Ma chère, nous savons, vous et moi, que vous êtes aussi saine d'esprit que vos patients. Votre obsession est juste plus insidieuse, moins visible, masquée par vos yeux attendrissants et votre allure de frêle victime. Vous confirmez ma théorie : les psychiatres d'Arkham sont aussi fou que leurs patients. »

« Après vous, Harley et Strange vous en doutiez encore professeur ? »

L'homme ne réagit pas aux railleries de la jeune femme qui s'était raidie à ses paroles. Il avait toujours été l'un des rares à voir ce qui se cachait sous le masque qu'elle portait.

« Cependant, ce qui m'intrigue vraiment, c'est l'origine de cette névrose. Je ne peux que supposer que votre impuissance face à votre père vous a incité à trouver une arme qui pourrait vous protéger, vous rendre intouchable, puis avec le temps, vous avez appris à manier cette arme, mais vous n'avez pas su arrêter ce désir de protection. Peut-être qu'au fond, votre psychose n'est que le reflet de votre peur, celle qu'on vous blesse... »

Elle termina sa tasse de café avant de planter son regard vert dans les yeux froids de l'homme qui continua sa tirade. Elle ne dit rien, elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

« Non… vous n'êtes pas algophobe, loin de là, vous êtes allée à l'université sachant pertinemment que chaque soir en rentrant vous souffrirez… Non en réalité, vous refusez de faire confiance aux autres. Si vous avez développé cette obsession malsaine pour les informations, c'est parce que vous êtes incapable de faire confiance. Vous ne voulez plus être blessée comme avec votre père, que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement.»

Elle se resservit tranquillement du café tout en prenant à son tour la parole.

« Si je suis votre théorie, j'imagine que cette passion pour les phobies vous vient de votre enfance. Peut-être que vous avez voulu comprendre quel était ce sentiment qui vous paralysez quand votre grand-mère vous enfermez dans cette église en compagnie des corbeaux. Oui, vous vouliez savoir comment cela marchait et comment la contrôler. Est-ce car vous aussi vous craignez d'être blessé, de perdre le contrôle de votre vie ? »

Elle but une gorgée de sa tasse fumante tout en continuant de fixer l'homme qui lui sourit dans un rictus qui était tout sauf rassurant.

« Vous apprenez vite Charlotte. »

« Vos cours m'avaient manqué. »

Elle se leva calmement de son fauteuil et attrapa son téléphone qui venait de vibrer pour regarder son message.

''Zsasz est réveillé.

Dr Young.''

La psychiatre sourit en éteignant l'écran. Elle allait pouvoir interroger la dernière victime du nouveau justicier de Gotham. Elle se leva en replaçant ses mèches noires qui tentaient de s'évader.

« Bien, je dois vous laisser. Au plaisir de reparler avec vous. »

« Quand vous le désirez. »

Sur ses mots, elle reprit son téléphones et sortie du bar. Elle avait un rendez-vous et elle ne devait pas le louper.


	5. Chapter 5

Désolée, je n'avez pas vu que mon chapitre avez bugé. J'ai mis du temps à revenir mais me voila installée pour commencer mes études. Vous aurez le prochain chapitre dès qu'il sera corrigé.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Lottie avait passé sa blouse et mis ses lunettes. Son bras, toujours en écharpe, lui avait valu plusieurs remarques, transpirant une compassion feinte de la part de ses collègues. Elle leur avait souri et s'était contentée de s'esquiver pour aller voir le patient qui l'intéressait.

On l'avait, à sa demande, prévenue du réveil de Victor Zsasz. Elle s'y était précipitée, abandonnant le professeur Crane et leur discussion particulièrement intéressante.

Le psychopathe, avait était placé dans l'aile de haute sécurité, avec deux gardes devant sa porte. Arkham tentait de mettre en place une sécurité plus élevée autour des sujets à risque, mais ils finissaient toujours par s'évader. A croire que l'asile était truffé de trous et de chemins de traverse… à l'image de tout Gotham en fait… Rare était ceux qui restaient là-bas plus de six mois sans être consentant.

La jeune psy parcourue les couloirs carrelés rapidement avant d'entrer à la volée dans une des cellules. Les murs étaient gris et la seule lumière venait d'une fenêtre fermée par des barreaux. Le seul meuble était un lit en métal sur lequel était retenu le criminel. Des chaînes enserraient ses chevilles et ses poignets. Il était enroulé sur lui-même et psalmodiait quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

Lottie se rapprocha doucement du lit en parlant d'une voix calme et douce qui ne reflétait absolument pas son véritable état d'esprit.

« Victor ? »

En entendant sa voix, les marmonnements cessèrent pour laisser place à un silence lourd et pesant. Les yeux vides de toute émotion se posèrent sur la jeune femme qui resta face à lui, droite et inébranlable.

« Victor, comment allez-vous ? »

Elle s'était baissée pour se mettre à la hauteur de son patient. Le regard inexpressif la suivit se posant sur le cou bandé de la brune.

« Victor ? »

Elle avait posé sa main sur le bord du lit pour maintenir sa position accroupie. C'est alors que le malade commença à s'agiter, reprenant sa psalmodie. Cependant, cette fois Lottie comprit ses mots. ''couper, couper…''

Zsasz n'avait pas supporter de la laisser en vie. Instinctivement, dans un réflexe incontrôlable elle posa sa main sur son cou attirant la colère de l'homme. Il se redressa rapidement faisant teinter ses chaînes comme une lame meurtrière. La jeune femme tomba en arrière en évitant le mouvement de son agresseur. Même si la voix qu'elle prit était plus tremblante, son ton était toujours calme et rassurant.

« Victor… Calmez-vous... »

« Vous devriez être morte ! Vous devriez être libre ! »

Lottie se releva pour s'éloigner de lui tout en parlant calmement.

« Victor, vous n'y êtes pour rien, si je suis encore en vie. Tout va bien. Calmez-vous. »

L'homme continua à s'agiter de plus en plus forçant la jeune femme à sortir.

« La prochaine fois sera la bonne ! La prochaine fois je vous apporterai le salut et je vous libérerai de vos tourments quotidiens. »

Plus elle s'éloignait, plus la voix de l'homme se fit forte, se répercutant sur les murs, suivant la psychiatre.

Elle était furieuse. Elle ne pourrait rien en tirer, elle ne pourrait avoir aucune information, rien d'exploitable. Elle marcha dans les couloirs aussi rapidement que possible pour s'éloigner des seules réponses qui lui étaient inaccessibles. Elle devait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, qui était derrière tout ça et surtout pourquoi. Elle se mit à mordiller son pouce en marchant, le regard dans le vide. Elle se concentrait sur tout ce qu'elle avait, c'est à dire pas grand-chose… Elle ne vit même pas la silhouette qui apparut face à elle et manqua de foncer dedans. Elle s'arrêta juste avant de percuter le buste couvert de kevlar du célèbre rongeur masqué.

« Oh … Batman… Vous désirez quelque chose ? »

La voix rauque de l'homme s'éleva calmement dans les couloirs, comblant le silence assourdissant.

« Miss Campbell, vous ne devriez pas être là. Vous êtes encore fragile et vous devriez vous reposer. »

Elle resta bouche bée devant cette leçon de moral que venait de lui donner cette chauve-souris en latex et kevlar.

« C'est docteur Campbell. Et avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je suis assez grande pour prendre soin de moi-même et savoir quand reprendre le travail. »

Elle marque une pause pour calmer un peu ses nerfs à vifs.

« Bon, j'imagine que vous ne vous êtes pas déplacé jusqu'ici pour me faire un sermon. »

Il jugea un instant cette petite femme au caractère bien trempé. Depuis la première fois où ils s'étaient rencontrés, il avait compris qu'elle n'était pas femme à se laisser faire.

« Non, je suis ici pour parler avec Zsasz. On m'a prévenu de son réveil. »

Elle secoua tristement la tête.

« Vous ne pourrez pas vous entretenir avec lui. Il est bien trop instable et physiquement parlant, il est très mal en point et nécessite des soins particuliers. »

Batman fut presque étonné de recevoir des informations d'elle.

« Vous êtes allez le voir ? Malgré votre agression ? »

« Bien sûr. Je suis son médecin et je suis là pour le soigner et traiter tant bien que mal sa folie. »

Même s'il trouvait tous les efforts de la jeune femme inutiles, il la respectait pour sa dévotion. Pour lui, certain patient ne pouvait pas être sauvé, mais il ne trouva rien à redire sur ses paroles.

« Vous a-t-il dit quelque chose ? »

« Malheureusement non ... »

« Rien, pas un mot ? Peut-être quelque chose vous a-t-il échappé... »

La jeune psy se raidit et croisant les bras, fronçant les sourcils.

« J'ai un doctorat en psychiatrie et en criminologie. Je suis sortie major de ma promotion et je suis Victor depuis près d'un an. Je le connais et la seule chose que je puis vous dire, c'est qu'il était en pleine crise et ne souhaitait qu'une chose, finir ce qu'il avait commencé. Il m'a juste promis que la prochaine fois sera la bonne. »

Le chevalier noir répondit par un grognement avant de se retirer du chemin laissant passer la jeune femme. Cette dernière reprit son chemin avant de s'arrêter quelques mètres plus loin.

« Merci de m'avoir sauvé »

Elle ne reçut aucune réponse, mais elle sut qu'il l'avait entendu. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle retourna chez elle plus calme qu'avant.


End file.
